


May I ask you to dance with me?

by Raggdoll_101



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggdoll_101/pseuds/Raggdoll_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I LOVED reading Rainbow Rowell's  book; carry on! (Best book I have ever read. NO JOKE.)<br/>This is mostly about a ball that Baz is at and he see's Simon and Agatha dancing together. This drives him mental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_Baz_ **

* * *

 

I walked down the corridor towards the dance hall.

Hungrily walking down the corridor.

I decided that I had wanted to wear a sleek black suit, long black pants, black shoes, a white suit shirt, and a blood red bow tie, that just made me hungrier.

I walked gracefully down the hallway, but a nervousness bit me in the stomach.

_Would Simon be dancing with Agatha??_

I hated her.

She had always been the best. Simon also clearly agreed. 

I sigh and walk into the ball.

Most people are talking to friends, and sharing some punch. 

Or just flirting with the girls who won't pay attention to your existence after this dance. AHEM _Niall_ AHEM.

I stride towards the back of the dance hall, and watch the people walk by or dance. 

I narrow my eyes, everyone was starting to look like a piece of food. I felt my mouth become full of teeth. 

I need to hunt.


	2. Chapter 2;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OMG!  
> Thank you so much for the kudos!!!  
> I am so happy I wrote something that people actually enjoy!  
> That is a good, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well!!!  
> :D

**_Simon_ **

* * *

 

I stand at the top step waiting for Agatha, she said she would be here by now.

I am wearing the tightest suit in the universe, white tuxedo, white suit pants, black suit shoes, and a lovely blue bow tie.

I turn and blushed;

Agatha was slowly walking down the stairs, she was wearing a long white dress and, tall white heels. Her blonde hair was curled, it looked like her hair was curly gold. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of gold-grey.

A lump grew in my throat.

I looked _casual_ compared to Agatha.

She walked down the stairs, her golden hair bouncing on her shoulders, she nodded a greeting to me, "Simon."

I nodded back, "Agatha, may I have this dance?"

She blushed and took my hand.

I led her down towards the hall, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards us.

People moved towards the sides of the dance floor, leaving more than enough room for Agatha and I.

I take her hand and rest my other one on her hip, she rests her hands on my shoulders. 

I sway to the left, her blonde curls bounced on her shoulders. 

I had to hold down the urge to kiss her. 

She leaned in closer to my lips and smiled, "I love you Simon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!  
> I hope you like this:

_**Baz** _

* * *

 

I walk quickly, forcing myself to not look at people, and avoiding questionable gazes. 

I maneuver around bodies of people who are standing around, talking. 

 _Their worthless lives. Why shouldn't I just end them now?_ I push the thought of my head, _no not now_. I knew it was just the hungry talking. I speed up to make sure I don't eat anyone.

I am less than a foot away from the exit when I feel someone push against my back.

I turn to snap at them, when I see Simon walking down the stairs in the middle of the ballroom. He looks as handsome as ever. But he looks worried, I frown, what is _he_ doing up there? 

My heart stops when I realize. 

Agatha. _Oh how nice she would taste, her blood, so fresh, sweet and **pure**._   _And if I eat her, Simon would be free!_

 _Shut up. Shut Up. SHUT UP!_ I mentally kick myself. 

Humans are friends. NOT food.

Then I see her:

She was wearing a long white dress, that made her skin look a shade of sickly cream in the lighting, white heels that made her look wobbly, blonde hair that was currled into ringlets also in the lighting looked grey.

I curl my lip in disgust, not for me.

Snow looks so bewildered and amused, my heart collapse's on its self. 

Snow would never look at me like that. Not in a million years.

I turn once more, and walk out of the ballroom.

Once I am out of everyone's sight, I run from it. 

I run from everything. 

I run from Snow, I run from Agatha, I run from love as well.

But really, the only thing I want to run from- is myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Agatha** _

* * *

 

Simon rests his hands on my hips as we get to the dance floor.

He smiles at me, and treat me as if I am more important than anything in the world. 

We sway for a little bit, and then something catches his eye.

 _ANOTHER GIRL?!? It can't be,_ I think, _Simon wouldn't drop me like a hot rock. Would he?!_

"I'll be right back," He says, quickly.

"Wha- SIMON!" I whine, and freeze. _Did he just dump me_?

He ignores me, I run after him picking up the hem of my dress. 

I put my hand on his shoulder, "Simon, whats going on?" I ask softly.

"Er-I have to use the lavatory."

I let go, he walks faster, "Oh." I let my dress fall, along with my heart, "See you soon?" I call.

"Yeah, sure." He walks out of the ballroom, towards the exit. Not the lavatory. _Something's going on here_ , I think.

Penelope walks up to me, "Hey Agatha!" She paused, looked around, and saw me looking at the exit, "Where's Simon?"

"Over there." I spat, turned around, and walked towards the refreshments table.

Penelope chased after me, "What do you mean?!"

She was wearing a orange dress, with a large dark purple bow on the back. The dress parted to the sides where her legs were, she was wearing black tights, and boots to match. She also had a brown bag, with a book peaking out of the top.

I ignored her.

"Agatha, What happened? I'm sure I could help if you got into a fight-"

"I don't know what happened!" I yelled at her, this startled her, and she took a step back, "He just walked outside, and-" Suddenly, I realize what is going on.

 _Baz_ _._

"Come on." I grumble to Penelope, as I turn to walk out of the ballroom.

_Oh, when I get my hands on him._


End file.
